gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maege Mormont
Maege Mormont is a recurring background character in the first season. She was played by Elizabeth Barrett and debuts in "The Pointy End". She fought for Robb Stark in the War of the Five Kings. Biography Background Maege Mormont was the Lady of Bear Island and the head of House Mormont, a vassal to House Stark of Winterfell. She had one daughter, Lyanna, namesake of Lyanna Stark, Lord Eddard Stark's sister. Lord Commander Jeor Mormont of the Night's Watch is her older brother. The disgraced and exiled Ser Jorah Mormont is her nephew. Season 1 Lady Mormont was present at the feast for the Northern lords held in the Great Hall of Winterfell in which Greatjon Umber defied Robb Stark only to submit after two of his fingers were mutilated by Grey Wind. She was also present at the a war council discussing strategy with Robb Stark and his other bannermen in their camp at Moat Cailin."The Pointy End" She can be seen leading a force of men behind Robb as they arrived at The Twins."Baelor" Maege was also present when the Greatjon proclaimed Robb Stark the King in the North. Prior to the proclamation, Maege laughed loudly when the Greatjon complained about the southern gods worshiped by Renly and Stannis Baratheon."Fire and Blood" Season 5 Stannis Baratheon mentions that Lyanna Mormont is Lady of Bear Island, implying Maege may have perished during the War of the Five Kings."The House of Black and White" Appearances * - Uncredited appearance Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Lady Maege, also known as "the She-Bear", is is a stout grey haired woman and a fierce warrior. She dresses in mail and her favored weapon is a spiked mace. Catelyn Stark observes that Maege seems more at comfortable in armor than Brienne of Tarth ever did. According to her brother Jeor, she is stubborn, short-tempered, and willful. She worked hard to regain the family's noble name and recover from the state of near-poverty her nephew Jorah had left behind. When Robb Stark calls his bannerman to march south after Eddard Stark's arrest and they start to test him due his youth, Maege tells Robb bluntly that he was young enough to be her grandson, and had no business giving her commands, but she had a granddaughter she would be willing to have him marry. Maege is more understanding of Catelyn Stark releasing Ser Jaime Lannister and Catelyn has grown fond of her. Maege does not attend the Red Wedding as along the way from Riverrun to the Twins Robb commands her and Galbart Glover to take men by seperate longship and sail through the marshes of the Neck to seek out Howland Reed. He gives them letters for the Northern lords, explaining the letters contain false orders, in case they are captured by the ironborn. It remains unresolved if Maege or Galbart Glover reached their destination. Beyond her daughter Lyanna, Maege has four older daughters: Dacey, Alysane, Lyra and Jorelle. See also * (spoilers from the books) References de:Maege Mormont Category:Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Maege Mormont Category:Ladies Category:Performer Unidentified Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters from the North Category:Nobility Category:Status: Uncertain